User blog:Cdavymatias/Characters I wish to see in the game
Characters I wish to see in the game. Perhaps some of these predictions are met. Surely many players want to see some of these characters or costumes. :Note: Press "Ctrl + F" to search for a specific character. :Navigation: :: Character that I wish very much to see in the game (the majority are highly recurring characters in the series) :: Costume :: Character counterpart :: Non-controllable character :: With options to other collections ::Pass the computer's arrow over the symbols (*(asterisk), ��(building), ��(object), ��(premium), ��(event prize)) to get more details Characters I wish to see in the game ---- In Treehouse of Horror Events: New characters collections I wish in the game ;Even Many More Stonecutters * *Number 3 (Leopold) *Number 8 (Herman) *Number 40 (Kirk) *Number 37 (Mel) *Number 100 (Apu) *Number 121 (Barney) *Homer Glumplich ;Old Times Simpsons *Cartoonized Homer *Cartoonized Marge *Cartoonized Bart *Cartoonized Lisa *Cartoonized Maggie ;University * *Dean Bobby Peterson �� * *Ashley Grant �� *Tina �� *Carrie �� *Anton Lubchenko �� *Steffan August �� *Professor Moose �� *Professor Huntington �� ;The Krusty the Clown Show * *Corporal Punishment *Tina Ballerina *Lois Pennycandy *Clown Doctor *Sideshow Raheem *Ms. No Means No *June Bellamy *Ron Rabinowitz *Andy Hamilton *Annie Dubinsky *Sir Widebottom *Holly Hippie ;Shelbyvilleians *Shelby *Shelby's Father *Shelbyvilleian Milhouse *Joe *Kate MacLoughlan *Speed-E-Mart Owner *Springfield Billy ;The Seven Duffs *Surly Duff *Tipsy Duff *Queasy Duff *Sleazy Duff *Edgy Duff *Dizzy Duff *Remorseful Duff ;Politicians *Mary Bailey *Bob Arnold *Maxine Lombard *President Schwarzenegger *Adriatica Vel Johnson ;Even More Foreigners *Kitenge * *Muntu * *Horst * *Hans * *Fritz * *Ak * *Q'Toktok * *Lisa, Jr. * *Tobias Drundridge * *Bruno Drundridge * *Dash Dingo * *Spoon Man * *Madam Wu * *Chinese Spy * *Edwina * *Abbie * *Hugh Parkfield * *Nigel Bakerbutcher * *Prince Charming * *Goat Woman *Ghengis Khan *Princess Kemi *Eduardo Barcelona *Inga *Inca Warrior *Willie's Parents * *Carl Carlson, Sr. *Sigrin Siguðardóttir *Milhoose |width="25%"| ;Upper Class * *Mrs. Vanderbilt *Evelyn Peters *Susan *Trent Steele *Mason Fairbanks *Simon Woosterfield *Devan Woosterfield *Quenley Woosterfield *Chanel Marge *Harper Jambowski *Mike Jambowski *Blake Black *Baron von Herzenberger ;D'oh-in' in the Wind * *Seth �� *Munchie �� *Poncho Homer �� ;Happy Little Elves * *Moldy *Bubbles *Doofy *Cheery *Yendor *Brainy *Curious Bear Cub *Captain Cook ;The Rotting Pelican's Crew *Skipper *First Mate Billy *Fausto ;Lost Souls *British Raj man *Man in dinner jacket *Woman in wedding dress *Sad-looking frenchman *Caribbean outcast ;United Nations Club * *France Lisa *Libya Bart *Poland Milhouse *Finland Martin *Japan Nelson *Canada Ralph *Trinidad and Tobago Sherri & Terri *Australia Database *Belarus Janey *Mexico Wendell *USA Lewis ;Toys * *Malibu Stacy *Lisa Lionheart *Bobo *Puppy Goo-Goo *Sergeant Activity *Lieutenant Adventure *Larry the Lamb *Mister Honeybunny *Foxy ;Renaissance Fair * *Maid Lisa *Marquis Hibbert *Bard Skinner *Copernicus CBG *Jester Frink *Lady Neagle *King Milhouse *Elizabeth I *Henry VIII *Michelangelo |width="25%"| ;Journalists * *Dave Shutton *Enrico Irritazio *Lifeways Editor *Jamie Killday *Daphne Beaumont *Garth Trelawny *Claude Kane III *Gloria Grand *Marshall Goldman ;The Color Yellow * *Virgil Simpson *Eliza Simpson *Hiram Simpson *Mabel Simpson *Colonel Burns *Milford Van Houten ;Literary characters *Temperance Barrows *Captain Mordecai Barrows *Cyrus Manley *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Odysseus *Zeus *Circe *Hamlet *King Claudius *Striped Wild Beast *Female Wild Beast *Dark Wild Beast *Cow Face Wild Beast *Snow White *The Wicked Queen *Crabby the Dwarf *Drunky the Dwarf *Hungry the Dwarf *Lenny the Dwarf *Kearney the Dwarf *Greedy the Dwarf *Doc-tor Hibbert the Dwarf *The Huntsman *Connie Appleseed *Pyramus *Thisbe ;Biblical Figures *Adam *Eve *Noah *Moses *Jonah *King Solomon *King David *Goliath ;Anonymous Heist *Anonymous Marge *Anonymous Ned *Anonymous Lovejoy *Anonymous Helen *Anonymous Mel *Anonymous Agnes ;The Cool Moms * *Anita *Connie *Rachel |} ---- |} Other new costumes I wish in the game Non-controllable characters I wish to see as playable *Snowball II *Capital City Goofball *Mayan God *King Snorky *Bonestorm Santa *Egg Council Guy *Casino Nessie *Evil Homer *G.H.O.S.T. Enforcer *Grindhouse Assassin *Pharaoh Guard *Millenial *Hipster *Groupie *Copyright Lawyer *Itchy Mascot (only in Krustyland) *Scratchy Mascot (only in Krustyland) *Poochie Mascot (only in Krustyland) *Blue Goblin *Red Goblin *Bootsie *Mumbles *Sludge Characters I think should be moved from collection *Milhouse moved to Van Houtens *Ling Bouvier moved to Bouvier Family *Ruth Powers, Crazy Cat Lady, and Kumiko moved to Oddballs or More Oddballs *Cletus, Brandine, and Dia-Betty moved to a new collection called Spuckler Family (and maybe added Cousin Merl) **Mary Spuckler also moved to this collection, or to Spuckler Brood. Or maybe she and the Spuckler Brood also moved to the collection Spuckler Family. *Mr. Sparkle moved to Mascots *Old Jewish Man moved to Oldies *Lance Murdock moved to C-List Celebrities *Maybe moved Herman to Business Owners (this suggestion is especially to make room for other future characters in the category Oddballs) *Maybe moved Stewart Duck to Plant Workers *Maybe moved Hans Moleman to Oldies and Squeaky Voice Teen to Oddballs or More Oddballs (I don't understand why a category exclusively for these two characters) *Mayan God and Crazy Iguana Lady moved to a new collection called Mayans, also with Mayan Homer and Mayan Marge added to the collection ;Costumes *Ninja Homer added to Whacking Day *All-American Apu added to 4th of July *Marge the Witch and Devil Flanders added to Treehouse of Horror XXIII *Santa Homer, Santa Flanders, and Little Helper Ralph added to a new collection called Santa's Helpers *Homer Strongman and Count Burns added to Treehouse of Horror XXIV *Mr. Plow and Plow King added to a new collection called Snowplows *Ebenezer Burns added to Holiday 2013 *U.B.O. and Moog added to Treehouse of Horror XXV *Ice Princess Martin and Stupid Sexy Flanders added to Winter 2014 *Shadow Knight added to Clash of Clones *Sailor Kumiko added to Vigilantes *Gorgeous Grampa added to Sporty Tough Guys *Fit Milhouse added to Sporty Wannabes *McBain added to Secret Agents *Hellfish Abe and Hellfish Burns added to a new collection called Flying Hellfish *The three Tourists added to a new collection called Tourists *Bare Chested Willie, Muscular Marge and Shredded Ned added to a new collection called Strongs *Beer Stein Wiggum, Lizard Queen Lisa and Lady Duff added to a new collection called Duff Gardens *Treehugger Lisa added to Titans of Trash *Opera Krusty and Captain Bob added to a new collection called Opera Singers (and maybe with a costume for Homer) Category:Blog posts